


Ease My Mind

by cosim18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr: twfemslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosim18/pseuds/cosim18
Summary: Kira realizes her feelings for Malia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tentatively planning on writing more chapters for this, because it's intended as a sort of prequel to Stars Are Only Visible In Darkness.

The coyote always made her nervous.

Ever since that first day, when Malia was taking the tour of the school with Coach Finstock and Kira and Lydia were talking at their lockers, she felt a strange skittish energy inside of herself. Kira had been nervous about interacting with the pack, especially considering that Allison, one of their closest friends, had just passed away. She couldn’t help but feel like she was invading their space, taking away from their grieving time. She didn’t even have the guts to make eye contact with the werecoyote as she walked by.

Winter break was starting soon, and the two of them didn’t have any classes together, so Kira felt a wave of relief when she realized she had yet to interact with Malia one-on-one. She wasn’t sure how she would compose herself. The holidays were spent fairly uneventfully, with Kira spending most of her time at home or hanging out with Scott. Stiles and Scott did spend a good amount of time with Malia, helping her acclimate to being human and part of a pack again, but a kitsune really didn’t have much advice to offer a coyote. However, as life is, break didn’t last forever, especially considering the unexpected mission they had to go on. Scott hadn’t heard back from Derek in a while, and the whole pack was going on a road trip down south. Stiles drove by each of the pack members’ houses to pick them up, with Kira second-to-last. At first she thought Malia might not be accompanying them, but then Stiles took the road up towards the Beacon Hills Preserve, and she felt that tingling nervous energy again. She hadn’t seen, or even talked to Malia since she had come to the school. Trying to come up with a game plan for how she would deal with being in a confined space with the girl who made her feel things she hadn’t felt before, Kira found herself biting her lip.

“You okay?” Scott’s voice rang out.

“Uh yeah, why do you ask?” She said, her eyebrows knitting up.

“You’re biting your lip. You always do that when you’re nervous.” Scott smiled a little, proud that he was able to notice these little quirks about her.

“Oh. I’m just worried about Mexico. We don’t know what they’ve been doing to Derek,” she lied, hoping that Scott believed her. She didn’t have a chance to find out, though, because the car abruptly stopped and a tall, leggy teen came trotting out to the jeep.

“Hey guys! We ready to get my cousin back?” she asked, looking excited. This would be her first big mission with the whole pack. Kira and Lydia both scooched over in the backseat while Scott got out so that Maila could climb in the back. Because she was the smallest, Kira ended up in the middle, between the banshee and the werecoyote. The trip went well, or as well as the jeep would permit, which meant relatively frequent stops to refuel the incorrect gauge or other such issues. They played car games and napped a lot, but not much actual conversation took place. Everyone seemed a little bit nervous. Once they were close to the dance club, though, they started going over the plan again.

“Kira, Malia, and I will be on the dancefloor, looking inconspicuous. We’re the detectable supernatural ones in the pack, so we need to blend in. Stiles, you and Lydia will need to go in the front door, so that they know when you arrive.” Scott laid out where everyone should be.

“Why do we need to be together again? It's not like either of us can really fight if need be.” Lydia asked, not sure if she was completely up to the task at hand. She was still working on moving past the heartache of Allison.

“Well, nobody should be left alone at any time, a team is always better than setting out alone. You’re a banshee, too, so if there’s trouble we’ll be able to tell better than if it’s just Stiles in trouble. This is Derek we're talking about here, and I'm pretty sure he needs our help. He’s helped us all so much, it’s the least we can do to break him out of the Calaveras’ supernatural prison.” His face almost looked grim, and none of them could tell if it was more because he too was working past Allison, or he was genuinely worried that something terrible had happened to Derek.

After a quick lunch, the pack split up, and Scott, Malia, and Kira joined a group of local teens heading into the club. Stiles and Lydia then circled around to the front of town to make it seem like they were approaching from the front of the building. As soon as they made it inside, Scott told the girls to go to the dancefloor and try to observe security from there by blending in to the crowd. He went to the edge of the room, to better see the security and crowd together, that way he would be able to cover all exits as well as possible. Kira and Malia wandered out into the crowd of people, but Kira didn’t know how to be alone with Malia, so she drifted over toward the other wall to sit for a little while. She knew it was silly to avoid someone in her own pack, but Malia made her feel things that she hadn’t ever felt before. At least not for someone like her. The pulsating music helped to calm her mind, but she knew that she would have to interact with Malia at some point. It wasn’t long until that happened, though. She noticed security swarming the room, likely looking for them. She jumped up from the cushion she was sitting on and quickly made her way over to Malia.

“Something’s happening,” she said urgently.

“I know,” Malia responded, sounding confident but giving off an air of hesitation.

“What do we do?” Even though she was more used to this sort of thing than Malia was, she felt blindsided, especially since she wasn’t even thinking about the mission five seconds ago.

“Blend in!” Malia suggested, still scanning the room. When she saw Kira staring blankly at her, she burst into a smile. “Dance with me, dumbass!”

“Oh,” Kira muttered, and started doing her version of dancing. This was not the normal teenage way of dancing, however, this was more twitching with her body in attempts to match the beat of the music. Her nerves were amped up, both from the adrenaline of the danger and the curious case of Malia. The tall girl tried to stifle her laughter, as someone so cute shouldn’t be such an awkward dancer. She made a confused face at Kira, and my god, the face Kira returned was probably one of the cutest she’d ever made. For once, the kitsune was completely out of her depth, and Malia was the master of dancing and enjoying the body she was in. She reached her arm out and surprised Kira by putting her hand on the small of her back and pulling her closer. Kira blushed for a brief moment before a smile lit up her face. Malia smiled back, and they simply stared at each other for a few minutes, still dancing, touching more than either thought platonic friends probably would. But neither one withdrew from the other, instead remaining in each other’s arms.

Kira came to a sudden realization a few minutes later when Malia placed her hands on her waist and shimmied down, looking up at Kira’s face. She came back up, and Kira could feel Malia's warm breath on her neck and she closed her eyes, baring her neck even more to Malia and wrapped her arms around her neck, wanting to stay in this moment forever. Time slowed down, and Kira felt like she could just reach up to grab Malia’s face and kiss her softly, and she would regret not doing so later. They continued dancing for what felt like another hour, until Kira spotted a few of the guards moving in on them.

Cursing to herself for having to be in this situation, she felt her heart skip a beat when Malia leaned in and said, “ready?” Her lips were so close to Kira’s ear, and she could again feel the warm breath on her skin, making her tingle and want more. Unfortunately, the moment was brief before they each turned around to face the guards, fighting back to back. As Malia picked up her guard and slammed him into the ground, Kira couldn't help but smile, and that excited energy fed into her own power as she swung the nunchucks and knocked her own guard out. Before the duo crossed the room to catch up with Scott, who had his own trouble to deal with, Malia pulled Kira back and planted a kiss on her lips, and the moment dragged on for about a minute. Kira stood in shock for a moment while Malia ran off to catch up with their alpha.

 _Shit,_ she thought. _Did I just fall for a girl?_


End file.
